1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication regarding cellular signal strength of handheld devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that wireless communication devices (e.g., “handheld devices” or “mobile devices”) rely on wireless signals of a minimum strength in order to effectively communicate with the cellular network. Signal strength received at a handheld device may be variable and impact phone conversations when it dips below a minimum threshold, resulting in either dropped calls or inaudibility of the call. However, while the user of a handheld device knows the signal strength of their own phone, the user may not know the signal strength of their conversation partner. Signal strength is not currently integrated with iOS, and solutions for fixing weak signal strength do not currently exist. This means that if a caller loses signal, he must accept that he has to end the call regardless of his desire or the call's importance. Moreover, signal strength management systems are not currently available. Presently, callers can see their own signal strength, and they may access historical maps of carrier coverage to obtain a rough idea of where there is good signal and where there are dead spots. In addition, boosters can also be used to increase signal strength in certain areas. Another option for low-signal strength areas is to call using voice over IP on a Wi-Fi connection.
In addition, cell strength can change by time of day and by weather and also can change due to telecommunications assets in repair. The user constantly experiences the cellular reception strength in real-time, but that is not communicated to anyone else for use. This is rich data that can be useful by many systems and entities, not the least the telecommunications systems itself.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved systems and methods for signal strength management.